kaboom !
by ylg
Summary: drabbles, 1ère série animée:: d'un côté, Greed, bouclier ultime. de l'autre, Kimblee, dynamite ambulante ; entre les deux, ça fait des étincelles. 7ème vignette : liberté chérie. 8e: des jeux bizarres. 9e: conte défait. 10e: quotidien. MàJ, 11e: où l'on discute animaux domestiques. ::Greed/Kim::
1. première fois

les drabbles ont mangé ma muse !!

**Titre** : pour la première fois  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Greed/Kimblee  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones.

écrite pour Lorelai Yuy, thème choisi : "première fois"  
(100 mots)

oOo

Pour la première fois, Greed se prend à convoiter le cœur de quelqu'un. C'est une sensation nouvelle. Il a l'habitude de vouloir, vouloir, vouloir, tout ce qui existe. Ce qui n'existe pas, aussi ; mais ce qu'il veut, en général, ce sont des choses matérielles : richesses, femmes, alcool, ou des notions sur lesquelles il peut mettre un nom : pouvoir, reconnaissance…  
Là, il ne comprend pas. Il veut cet homme dans son ensemble, son corps comme ce qu'il cache au fond de ses pensées secrètes. Il voudrait, même, en être aimé. Quoi que ça veuille dire.


	2. à chaque fois

**Titre** : à chaque fois pareil  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : FMA, anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Greed/Kimblee  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, studio Bones

écrite pour Mélie, thème choisi : "répétition"  
(100 mots)

oOo

La même scène se répète de loin en loin, à bien peu de variations près : Greed approche Kimblee en catimini, passe une main innocente sur un coin du corps de l'alchimiste frôlé oh, par hasard. Kimblee fait semblant de l'ignorer, de ne pas y prêter attention tant qu'il ne le touche pas. Puis, dès que le contact est certain, passe une main encore plus casuelle sur l'homoncule : qu'il ait pensé ou non à dresser son bouclier, il explose. Juste assez pour le repousser, pas trop quand même pour éviter d'éclabousser son costume couleur sang.


	3. à faire et à défaire…

**Titre :** à faire et à défaire  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnages/Couple :** Greed x Kimblee  
**Rating :** PG -13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** tout est à Arakawa ! ...enfin, les personnages et leur histoire le sont. Quant à mes idées tordues, on se demande d'où elles viennent…

**Thème : **31 jours,"régénération" (+ "faire courir ses doigts")  
2 x 240 mots, 1/2

o

C'est bien pratique, un homoncule qui régénère, quand on veut dérouiller un peu ses techniques d'explosion. Kimblee pourrait s'entraîner sur la bande de chimères, l'une après l'autre, mais il arriverait vite au bout. Et puis, ça ne plairait pas à Greed, et ça l'embêterait de se brouiller sérieusement avec lui, si vite et pour des broutilles pareilles.

Il se contente de se disputer avec l'homoncule lui-même, régulièrement, mais pas _trop_ méchamment. Il ne se lasse pas de le voir exploser sous ses mains, petits bouts par petits bouts, une partie de son corps différente à chaque fois, et se régénérer ensuite. Les os qui repoussent, les muscles qui se tissent autour et la peau qui vient les recouvrir, ça le fascine presque autant que voir le corps s'éparpiller sous ses doigts.

Quand Greed proteste contre cette manie, arguant que ça picote, que ça chatouille, il lui vient une nouvelle idée. Délibérément, il se débarrasse de la ceinture qui le défend et fourre ses mains dans le pantalon de l'homoncule. Une fraction de seconde, il enserre ses parties. _Et ça ? ça fait quoi ?_ …et splortch.  
Le râle de rage autant que de douleur, suivi d'un abominable juron, que pousse Greed, le fait rire aux éclats.

C'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut faire avec un bouclier, des explosions et la capacité de régénération… jusqu'à quel point peut-on jouer avec ?

o

ficlet à continuer immédiatement dans le drabble suivant, mais attention : le rating monte !


	4. …on est pas à rien faire !

(suite immédiate de la précédente)  
**Rating :** attention, R / M cette fois

Thème : ("régénération" +) "faire courir ses doigts"  
2 x 240 mots, 2/2

o

L'exercice les amuse tous les deux, au final. Kimblee fait courir ses doigts sur tout le corps de Greed ; ses paumes effleurent la peau qui se transforme. C'est une course entre la synthèse du bouclier et sa destruction. Il ne fait exploser que la carapace, sans toucher la chair sous-jacente.  
Ça exige un contrôle de soi particulier, et la concentration demandée excite Kimblee. C'est lui qui mène le jeu, qui choisit où il va, mais Greed peut toujours l'influencer ; selon l'endroit vers lequel déborde parfois son bouclier, il voudra le poursuivre où il va plutôt que de suivre la direction qu'il avait en tête.

Mais invariablement, leur course finit par entraîner les mains de Kimblee vers des régions intimes, où la dureté de la chair prend toute son importance, et finissent par y rester, ne courant plus que d'un bout à l'autre de la verge et autour des boules. En faisant infiniment attention : un geste de travers, et l'alchimiste goûtera aux griffes de l'homoncule –et lui n'a aucun pouvoir de régénération, il ne sait que faire exploser la chair, pas la retisser.

Tant qu'ils sont occupés à ce petit jeu, Greed promène négligemment le bout de ses doigts griffus le long du dos et des épaules de Kimblee. Jusqu'à ce que ses envies soient satisfaites… ensuite seulement, il laisse fondre son bouclier pour lui retourner la faveur.


	5. molécules organiques

(wha? je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil depuis plus de deux ans ? ça fait vraiment _si_ longtemps ? Ben mince ! pardon, Greed !)

* * *

**Titre** : alchimie appliquée  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple** : Greed x Zolf J. Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Avertissements** : salacerie

**Prompt** : "détacher un vêtement"  
(proposé par Modocanis pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Greed/Kimblee)

**Nombre de mots** : 200 mots

oOo

« Mon... mon col de fourrure ! Nooon ! T'as vu ce que t'as fait ?  
- Tu n'aurais pas fait les choses à moitié, aussi...  
- Tu salopes mon col et ça va être de ma faute ? »

Kimblee soupira... plus de satisfaction après l'acte accompli que d'énervement pour ce qui s'ensuivait.

« Râle pas. C'est qu'un vêtement, et déjà miteux en plus.  
- C'est _mon_ col de fourrure et j'y tiens beaucoup !  
- Booon... donne, je vais te le détacher. »

Dommage, la sollicitude soudaine de Kimblee inquiéta Greed plus qu'elle ne l'émut :

« Stop.  
- Quoi, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?  
- Non.  
- Allons bon. Comme si j'allais te le faire exploser... Je suis un alchimiste compétent, tu sais. Je peux parfaitement décomposer les molécules organiques du liquide séminal sans toucher à celles des poils et sans tout faire péter. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi, si tu le prends comme ça...  
- Oh, sans doute parce que tu n'as pas envie que sinon la prochaine fois, je mette les dents ? Dures comme du diamant, tu n'aimerais pas. Échange équivalent, comme on dit ? »


	6. à la tienne

**Titre** : à la tienne !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Greed, Kimblee  
**Gradation** : PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : Greed et qui vous voulez au Devil's Nest, « culot »  
pour Laitue sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Avertissement** : aah, le Kimblee du 1er anime, tellement déjanté, qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ces derniers temps !  
**Nombre de mots** : 200 et des poussières

oOo

Greed pestait et tempêtait, retournant tout dans le bar dans ses recherches, aboyant même sur les chimères si on osait lui proposer de l'aide dans ses recherches. Ce qui lui appartenait, personne d'autre que lui-même n'y toucherait, ah mais !

C'est alors que Kimblee fit son apparition, l'œil un peu vitreux mais le sourire fier.

« Tu as perdu quelque chose ?  
- Oui. _Non_. Je n'ai rien perdu moi-même mais quelque chose ici a disparu. Quelque chose à moi !  
- Oh. Allons. »

L'alchimiste fou lui tendit une bouteille, hilare :  
« Bois un coup et détends-toi, ça finira bien par réapparaître. »

Greed s'arrêta net.

« C'est mon whisky que tu tiens là.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment ! Rends-le-moi !  
- Mais c'est ce que je fais.  
- Il en manque la moitié !  
- Tant que ça ? Hum. Tu veux que je te le rende aussi ?  
- Beurk. Non !  
- Je suppose que tu imagineras bien une autre manière de te faire rembourser le préjudice…  
- Toi mon gaillard, tu ne manques vraiment pas de culot. »

Kimblee se fendit d'un sourire tout en dents valant presque celui de Greed lui-même dans ses bons jours.  
« Tu le savais dès le départ, non ? »


	7. liberté limites

**Titre : **liberté liberté  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple : **Zolf J. Kimblee, Greed  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Continuité : **je ne sais pluuuus, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus regardé la 1ère série si vous vous souvenez des références rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire SVP ?  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

Aah, la liberté retrouvée, quel bonheur. Plus rien ni personne pour le restreindre. On croirait rêver.

...L'ennui avec les rêves c'est qu'ils se finissent, et souvent abruptement. La voix de Greed le ramène à la réalité :

« Kimblee, arrête de tout détruire.  
- Je m'ennuie, proteste-t-il. Sept ans sans rien faire exploser c'était trop long.  
- Quatre cents ans sans rien faire du tout c'était encore plus long. Et ici c'est chez moi alors tu arrêtes de tout faire péter, » rétorque l'homoncule, visiblement en pétard. Parlant de pétard, Kimblee envisage un instant de le faire péter lui-même, puisqu'après tout il se régénère, puis admet qu'essuyer son sang sur les murs et une nouvelle diatribe n'en valent pas le coup dans l'immédiat.

Mais depuis quand s'impose-t-il lui-même des contraintes, quand même, il se demande... (A-t-il gardé quelque chose de la prison dans la tête, ou quoi ?)


	8. drôles de préliminaires

**Titre : **te (faire) sauter  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Couple : **Kimblee x Greed  
**Genre : **frappé  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **Fullmetal Alchemist (anime) – Greed/Kimblee – je peux te (faire) sauter ?  
sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
**Avertissements : **bien sûr, ces persos sont cinglés dans leur genre… ne les imitez pas chez vous !  
**Nombre de mots : **230

oOo

Coucher ensemble, ils l'ont fait assez vite. Mais selon une logistique particulière.  
Ça a été tout un combat de faire accepter à Greed de tenter enfin l'inverse, d'accepter de « recevoir ».  
« Allez, toi qui aimes tellement t'emparer de trucs, tu devrais essayer, quoi. En étant « au-dessus » tu donnes, pis c'est tout ? »

Et une fois la position tant convoitée obtenue, Kimblee ne s'en contente même pas : il recherche déjà là un nouveau genre de stimulation, à combiner deux de ses jeux préférés et voire ce que ça donne. Meuh non ça n'est pas de la nécrophilie : Greed ne reste jamais mort plus de deux secondes. Ça n'est pas du snuff non plus. Mais un feu d'artifices… chaleur, mouvement. Problème, c'est fini en un rien de temps ; il faut vraiment minuter pour le rendre simultané, sinon il perd tout.

Greed tempête, rage et fume.  
« Plus jamais ! Espèce de connard ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Désormais tu dors sur le canapé et tu ne m'approches plus ! »

Kimblee rit doucement : le canapé, il le squatte depuis le tout début, et il connaît bien Greed : l'homoncule aura bientôt trop envie de lui rendre la pareille à sa manière pour se priver de lui bien longtemps. Comment voulez-vous le prendre au sérieux quand il prétend renoncer à quoi que ce soit…


	9. un drôle de conte

on va dire que cette ficlet je la mets ici plutôt qu'avec Archer (recueil "un arrière-goût de soufre", /s/3433297/ ) pour des histoires d'équité entre pairings rivaux ?

* * *

**Titre : **un drôle de conte  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couples : **Zolf J. Kimblee ; Greed/Kimblee et Archer/Kimblee  
**Genre : **déconstruction  
**Gradation : **PG à PG-13 / T-moins  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Nombre de mots : **200

oOo

Il était une fois, un prince pas vraiment charmant, frappé par une terrible malédiction. Sans qu'on sache pourquoi, il perdit un jour la raison. Le roi n'eut d'autre solution que de l'enfermer dans un donjon bien gardé, et de le laisser là. Il y passa quelques années.

Vint un jour un aventurier, jeté là lui aussi, qui brisa ses chaînes et l'emmena loin de son cachot. Ils vécurent heureux, mais pas bien longtemps, car le prince fou ne savait supporter les nombreux enfants recueillis et faits siens par son sauveur. L'amour, hélas, ne fait pas toujours tout.

Puis un soi-disant chevalier, avec l'avantage du savoir acquis par d'autres et offert à de rares privilégiés, vint à son tour, offrant au prince un bijou magique, une jolie pierre rouge à la puissance immense. Pour lever la malédiction, il faut parfois l'aide d'un artéfact. Que ce bijou la serve en fait et enchaîne le prince plus encore, qu'importait à celui qui voulait juste sa fidélité ? Le fait est qu'il eut son cœur en prime, grand bien lui fasse, libéré de son enfermement, grâce à ce peu de magie dont l'aventurier était incapable…


	10. 13 jours

note : un de ces jours, j'ajouterai un pendant à la mini-série que voici, du point de vue des chimères dans mon autre recueil "entre nous" ( /s/3511452/13/ )

* * *

**Titre** : deux gros égoïstes  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
**Personnages/Couple** : Greed et Kimblee, et les pauvres chimères du Devil's Nest…  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Squeenix Bones

**Prompts** : les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « _big spoon/little spoon_ » (décembre '11)  
pour Petite Laitue  
**Nombre de mots** : 13 x 100

oOo

o1. _qui porte la culotte_:

Greed prétendra qu'il veut tout et qu'il l'obtient et que c'est lui le chef. Kimblee rétorque qu'il en veut trop, toujours plus que ce qu'il a déjà et ne peut jamais être satisfait donc il n'est qu'esclave, de ses passions. Ce genre de discussion escalade toujours jusqu'à dégénérer. Fortes têtes tous les deux, aucun ne veut s'avouer dominé par quoi que ce soit. Quant à être dominé par qui que ce soit, c'est bien là l'objet de leurs disputes fréquentes.  
Pour cette fois, c'est Kimblee qui a le dessus. Mais la prochaine fois, ça sera peut-être bien Greed.

o

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite _:

C'est curieux quand même, qu'après avoir passé tellement de temps enfermés, ils ne soient pas plus ivres de liberté et d'espaces ouverts. Au lieu de courir les rues et les campagnes, quand ils ne s'enferment pas à deux dans leur chambre ils restent quand même dans les tréfonds du bar en sous-sol, pour boire, pour jouer au billard, et paresser. Invectiver les clients parfois. Siffler un peu les rares clientes.

Quand les chimères protestent,  
- Patron, vous allez ruiner notre négoce si vous continuez, allez donc prendre un peu l'air !  
...Ils s'affalent sur un banc public et sifflent les passants.

o

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_:

Sur le coup du partage et de la vie en communauté, et même en couple, Greed et Kimblee sont aussi pires l'un que l'autre. Deux gros égoïstes qui se valent. Ça fait que le premier qui émerge le matin vide tout le ballon d'eau chaude sans souci des suivants. Mais c'est pas si grave, affirme celui à qui il reste le choix de la douche froide ou de faire profiter tout le monde de ses parfums : le temps que l'autre sorte de la salle de bains il peut toujours se venger en finissant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de café.

o

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_:

Greed aime habiter dans un bar et pouvoir se gorger sur place de verres d'alcool, de petits apéritifs et de coupes de glace (petit parapluie en papier optionnel). Nul besoin d'aller chercher ailleurs, ils ont tous ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir sur la main ! C'est pas formidable, ça ?

Kimblee, au début, approuve : ça n'a heureusement rien à voir avec la triste pitance de la prison et c'est vrai que c'est... amusant. Après tout, lui aussi a été un sale garnement il y a des années et des années de ça, qui rêvait de se goinfrer jusqu'à plus soif de nourriture interdite !

o

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_:

- Rouge.  
- Vert.  
- Rouge !  
- Vert !  
- Rouge, rouge comme le sang, assorti au jus de tomate.  
- Vert, vert végétal, pour faire contraste avec le jus !  
- Tu n'as aucun goût.  
- Non, toi tu as les pires goûts qui soient !  
- Pourtant tu me trouve à ton goût, ah-ha !

Dorchet devrait savoir ne plus prêter attention aux disputes du patron, mais...  
- De quoi ils discutent, là ?  
- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
- De la couleur du petit parapluie en papier pour agrémenter un Bloody Mary.  
- Depuis quand on met des petits parapluies en papier sur un Bloody Mary ?  
- Tu as envie d'aller leur demander, peut-être ?

o

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage _:

Faire le ménage ? Non mais et puis quoi encore ? On n'oblige ni un artificier fou ni un mec renforcé en diamant à faire quoi que ce soit, surtout le ménage. Le ménage, c'est bon pour les autres. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont des domestiques / des potes un peu plus portés sur la vie en communauté qu'eux-mêmes.  
(D'ailleurs, de l'avis des chimères obligées de passer derrière eux pour s'assurer que leur bien-aimé bar reste une zone habitable, avec toutes les destructions qu'ils y causent l'un et l'autre, c'est complètement injuste. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas en position de négocier...)

o

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_:

Greed découvre qu'il a beau avoir une carapace invulnérable en combat régulier et des capacités de régénération quasiment infinies, il ne fait pas le poids fasse à un alchimiste qui sait faire sauter même le diamant – en petits éclats durs et coupants et qui laminent leur canapé – et qu'une guéguerre prolongée de cycles durcissement / explosion / régénération, c'est crevant.

Ça vaudrait la peine s'ils se battaient pour de bon, et pour le coup, il est content d'avoir Kimblee dans sa poche plutôt que dans un camp adverse, mais franchement, pour le contrôle d'un programme de divertissement... ça ne vaut pas, non.

o

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_:

Kimblee, tout de même plus raffiné que Greed, se lasse vite de la malbouffe proposée au bar. Au début il en aimait l'idée, mais à la longue... non. Il sature. Il rêve de mets plus délicats, de restaurants étrangers ou de cuisine locale mais de grande qualité.

Il insiste abondamment pour y traîner Greed, au nom de la culture et de la variété. En désespoir de cause, il a même recours au chantage pour le convaincre, mais il obtient gain de cause.  
(Greed goûte à tout, apprécie en secret, mais se venge en se tenant comme un malappris à table.)

o

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_:

L'ennui, quand on est propriétaire, c'est que quand le chauffe-eau rend l'âme, on n'a personne que soi-même à qui se plaindre. Greed ronchonne tant et plus, se bat contre l'appareil qui ne veut rien entendre, et abandonne.

- Au moins ça n'est pas l'hiver, on n'a pas besoin de chauffage et les chimères-reptiles ne tomberont pas en hibernation.  
- Dommage, il faudra trouver une autre solution pour se faire des bottes en croco.  
- Kimblee !  
- Tu peux te transformer en charbon et je te mets le feu pour alimenter la chaudière, si tu y tiens ?  
- C'est bon, j'appelle le plombier...

o

10. _qui prend toutes les couvertures_:

C'est toujours la lutte, pour Greed et Kimblee, la nuit. Bien sûr, il y a les joutes amoureuses, mais ça, ça peut arriver à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Mais ensuite, même en dormant, ils se battent pour les couvertures. Il y en a pourtant bien assez pour eux. Ce n'est même pas qu'ils ont froid. Ce n'est pas non plus exprès pour faire enrager l'autre.

C'est juste une question d'avidité :  
_Je veux quelque chose à moi, rien qu'à moi, sans partage._

Comme ils ne peuvent pas se posséder _entièrement_ l'un l'autre il reste les petites choses ?

o

11. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_:

Non seulement ils laissent le ménage à la charge de qui voudra bien s'en acquitter parmi les autres occupants du Devil's Nest et ne font jamais leur part, mais ils apportent même une valeur négative à l'entretien des parties communes en laissant traîner leur barda au petit bonheur ici ou là. Bien sûr, il leur arrive régulièrement d'égarer des affaires. Et de réclamer que quelqu'un les retrouve.

- Y'a des fois je me demande quand même où sont les limites à la gratitude, et si ça serait vraiment impossible d'aller vivre ailleurs sans sa protection, soupirent tour à tour les chimères.

o

12. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_:

Greed, en tant que patron, se doit de superviser l'intendance du bar, de surveiller les stocks, lister ce qu'il faut rentrer, intimider les fournisseurs pour obtenir ce qu'il veut au meilleur prix et dans les plus brefs délais. D'une certaine manière, c'est lui qui achète. Mais ça n'est jamais lui qui fait le travail physique de tout ramener et tout ranger : il y a des livreurs pour le convoyage, et les chimères derrière s'assurent de la mise en ordre.

Kimblee, comme une putain entretenue, ne lève jamais le petit doigt pour aider et se contente de rallonger les listes d'intendance.

o

13. _qui pense aux anniversaires_:

Non, aucun d'eux ne garde les dates en mémoire. Bon, il faut bien faire marcher le bar et s'assurer des délais de livraison et de paiement des factures. Mais c'est secondaire. La seule date importante c'est celle de leur invasion, et ils ne la connaissent même pas avec certitude.

Après quatre siècles scellé pour Greed et sept ans emprisonné pour Kimblee, leur notion du temps qui passe est devenue floue. (Les chimères se rappellent encore leur date de naissance en tant qu'humain, mais ignorent celle de leur transformation et renaissance.)  
Ils n'ont aucune envie de mesurer le temps qui passe.


	11. serviteurs

**Titre : **…Quels amis ?  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anim  
**Personnages/Couple : **Zolf J. Kimblee/Greed, les chimères  
**Genre : **vache  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Je me demande comment font tes amis pour te supporter... » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (spécial FMA Fest! Don't Forget .'11)

**Note : **oublié dans l'archivage sur  
**Nombre de mots : **100

oOo

- Comment font tes amis pour te supporter, avec un caractère pareil ?

Dans la bouche de Kimblee, ça n'était pas un reproche. Plutôt une bonne blague. Mais Greed ne la comprit pas et s'étonna :  
- Quels amis ?

Kimblee fit la moue ; rien que mentionner les chimères lui déplaisait ;  
- Les traîne-savate qui peuplent ton bar.  
- Ah, oui. Mais, c'est pas mes amis.  
- Non ?  
- Ce sont mes hommes, mes serviteurs... ma milice, ma troupe à moi.  
- Ta meute de chasse ?  
- Ben... à peu près, oui.

Kimblee émit un ricanement ravi :  
- De simples possessions... Et on dit de _moi_ que je suis égoïste !


End file.
